Silver Wings
by MsWriteandread
Summary: A new ghoul is starting Monster High! Theodora Thunder, daughter of the thunderbird. Will she fit in with her big black wings on her back? Or will this just go totaly wrong..


**A/N: Im not very good at writing in the way they talk in monster high. So sorry if something is weird xo. **

**Student information:**

Full Name: Theodora Thunder.

Nickname: Thea.

Monster Parent: a witch and the thunderbird.

Age: I have lost count, about 316 years old I think.

Killer Style: I love casual chic, but I never walk outside without my silver neckles.

Freaky Flaw: I kind of have two, I have huge wings on my back that can be a bit disturbing when I'm walking around other people.

Pet: I have an eagle, Eras. He allways is up for a fly when Im in a bad mood.

Favorite Activity: Flying, I can fly as fast as lightning so I love to just fly around in the clouds sometimes.

Biggest Pet Peeve: Im obsessed with silver, it's a weird thing from my moms side of the family, if I see anything maid of silver I want it.

Fav School Subject: Culinary Arts, I just love to put in that extra thunder to make my dish the best.

Least Fav Subject: Gym, why do I have to run when I can fly?

Favorite Color: Black, blue and silver.

Favorite Food: Chilly Chocolate, its the best thing ever.

BFFs: Clawdeen, Draculaura and Bonita.

Personality: I'm a happy, confident, outgoing ghoul. I'm fiercely loyal to my friends and family, never douting anyhting and I'm kind of stubborn.

Family: My mom and dad met like forever ago and then they got me, and 9 other sibilings, I'm the oldest of us. Now we live on the same street as the wolf family.

Friends: I'm pretty much friends with everyone.

Romance: I haven't met a guy that makes my heart thunder yet.

Enemies: I don't have any enemies but I allways stand up for my friends, I have a small power to effect the weather so don't mess around with me beacuse I can make it a bad hairday for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Story begins:<strong>

It was her first day at monster high. She walked out of the headmistress office feeling like a freak. She was so diffrent. The other students didn't seem to have any flaws at all. Thea had a big flaw. Her wings on her back was so big that they tutshed the ground. Big and black and maked it so awkward to get around school. Her new locker was next to some girl named Frankie Stien. One morning Thea stood by her locker alone when Frankie comes up to her.

"Hello, are you new here?" Frankie asked. Her friends come up to them.

"Umm yeah.. my.. my name is Thea" Thea said and looked down into the ground.

"Oh what a nice name my name is Frankie, this is Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia and Cleo" They all greeted Thea and for a moment she didn't feel left out. The bell to class rang.

"What do you have now Thea?" Clawdeen asked.

"I have Clawculus, you?" Thea said meanwhile people walked fast in the hallway around her and dumped into her wings.

"Me to! It will be fun to have a ghoul in my class, all the others have gym now" Clawdeen said and looked at Thea who struggled to get forward.

"That horror" Thea laughed and opened the door to the classroom.

"What do you mean" Clawdeen and Thea sat down next to eachother.

"Not be able to wear my drop dead gorgeus shoes" Thea said and showed her black heels with silver buckles shaped like clouds, the heel was shaped like a wing it was also made of silver.

"Ghoul you got a great taste, those are clawsome!" Clawdeen said and highfived Thea.

"Oh thanks" Now Thea got nervous again. The class ended, Thea and Clawdeen walked to their lockers.

"Time for lunch" Clawdeen said meanwhile the rest of the ghouls came from gym. The ghouls walked to the creepateria and sat down to eat.

"So Thea, were are you from?" Cleo asked meanwhile Deuce and Clawd came and sat down with them.

"I.. I come from a small town far away, I just transfear to Monster high" Thea said and stopped eating. The gang looked at her.

"Oh cool, hey do you want to go to the maul later?" Frankie asked.

"Sure" Thea smiled. After lunch they all had History lesson togheter. Frankie told all about her mom and dads first date, wich was not so intresting. Every monster they passed looked at Thea, she was new after all.

"Oh look know we got here!" Toralei said and walked up to Thea. Thea got scared and coudn't talk.

"What, are you afraid of me? you should be" Toralei said and lauged.

"She is not affraid of you Toalei! No one is" Cleo said and he ghoul backed her up. Toralei walked away and growled at Thea.

"Thanks you guys" Thea said.

"no problem ghoulfriend" Cleo said and all the ghouls walked outside to the guys casketball traing.

"Go Clawd!" Draculaura screamed. It seemed that all the ghouls had a boyfriend or chrush. Thea just sat there and looked at her iCoffin.

"So Thea do YOU have a crush?" Frankie asked and all the ghouls looked at her.

"No not exacly, but um like Brocko is kind of cute" Thea looked at Brocko who was playing in the team with Clawd.

"OOoo, he is kind of cute" Clawdeen said and looked at Thea.

"Do you have anyone Clawdeen?" Thea asked after snapping out of looking at Brocko.

"No, but I don't mind" Clawdeen said and smiled. Theas iCoffin buzzed, it was her mom texting that it was dinner time in one hour.

"How fast can you fly?" Toralei walked up behind Thea and laughed.

"As fast as lightning, but why do you ask?" Thea said and looked to the ground feeling shy.

"Just wondering" Then Toralei scared Thea so that Theas wings stretched out and caused quiet a scene. All the ghouls got smacked in their faces and Thea, scared for her life flew up in the sky. Now everyone could really see how big the wings were.

"Oh my" Toralei and some other students laughed at Thea.

"Hey stop that!" Brocko and Clawd pushed away all the students who had lauged and growled at Toralei so she would leave. Thea was still in the air and cried a little bit.

"Please come down!" Brocko screamed so that Thea could hear. Thea landed and looked atthe ghouls.

"I'm so sorry!" Thea said and looked if they had got any marks.

"It's alright ghoulfriend, it was Toraleis fault" Clawdeen said and hugged Thea.

"are you alright?" Brocko asked Thea.

"Yeah, thanks" Thea blushed and looked into the ground again.

"you are Thea right?" Brocko asked.

"yes" Thea looked up into his eyes.

"So do you want to go to a movie sometimes?" He asked and all the ghouls looked at them.

"Sure, text me" Theas phone buzzed again, she was late to dinner. Thea had no time to said good bye and just flyed home.

**A/N: Have planned to do 6 more chapthers :)**


End file.
